


TikTok On The Clock (but the party don't stop no)

by Elysya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Murder Family, abigail has a tiktok, it's all very wholesome, that's the plot, they escaped after mizumono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya
Summary: Abigail is introduced to the magic of tiktok by her roommate when she goes to study in Rome.When she goes back home to Florence, she brings her memes and challenges into the life of two boomer cannibals who are a bit too bored for their own good.Alternatively: five times Abigail makes funny TikToks with her adoptive dads, plus one.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 262





	TikTok On The Clock (but the party don't stop no)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the first work I publish in this fandom. I've been writing metas and stories for six years based on these characters, I have so many interesting pieces but no. This is it, this is the one that did it.   
> Please, forgive me.

TikTok is a famous platform among teenagers and young adults, one might say that it has reached a booming point. 

Although, while people of a certain age can easily relate to the content provided on it, the same cannot be said for those who have a couple more years weighting on their shoulders.

In other words: Abigail Lecter has twenty thousand followers on her TikTok account and it's hard to think that it's because of her dads.

It all started in a harmless enough manner. Abigail was starting her first week of college and her new roommate was giggling to a video on the internet, cue her introduction to the social media.

It had been hard to find a way to explain her life in the little broken italian she knew, so Abigail decided to shrug in response to the girl’s stunned question of, “Non hai mai visto un TikTok?” 

By the time winter break rolls around, Abigail has a brand new account with a bunch of followers from the Sapienza University who recognized her through the sparse but relatable videos she had posted of her daily life as an American living in Rome, and left her endearing comments.

**tinkerfrancy** : abbyyy we don’t have block cheese, just pick some pasta filata and GO

**graziegraziella** : i’ll teach you how to cook soon. is that broccoli on your list?

**nicothedevil** : delete the puffies from the list NOW!!

What not many people know is that the weirdness doesn’t stop at her grocery list: it reaches all the way home. 

Before leaving the platform at Termini station, Abigail decides to make a video that told everyone she was going to be away from Christmas break.

“Ciao a tutti! I’m waiting for the train, it’s going to be a few hours until I reach Florence but you guys… stay tuned. The next few weeks will be fun, I can introduce you to my dads.”

She turns the data off when she settles on the train, sending a quick message to Will’s number in order to let him know that she will be unavailable for a while, and puts on her earbuds in to drift away during the hours of travel.

1.

That same evening, she’s sitting in the couch of the attic in Florence Hannibal had insisted they buy after running away from the FBI. Not much of a practical choice, seeing as it came with all kinds of weird furniture and beautifully painted rooftops but little to no technology. 

An idea strikes.

She takes out her phone and starts recording, announcing the sentence, “Things in my Touscany attic home that just make sense.”

She goes around the living room, showing potted plants in complicated vases and the ridiculous pattern of their plush rug. All goes according to plan until Hannibal comes inside the room just as she’s narrating the woodwork on the door. He takes up most of the frame with his creased forehead and tilted head. 

“What are you doing, Abigail?”

“I’m making a TikTok.” She decides to let it roll. 

Hannibal doesn’t like to be seen as unprepared, so he doesn’t ask what a TikTok is, even if she knows he is desperate to have an explenation. Instead of giving him one, Abigail smirks and concludes the video by saying, “My posh dad dressed in a three-piece Armani suit in his own home who doesn’t know what TIkTok is.” 

She posts it with the caption, “I was trying to be funny but he doesn’t get it,” and lets it sit on her profile for a while.

2.

Beside the amused comments of her colleagues and a couple of truly inappropriate comments about the way Hannibal’s shirt fit his broad shoulders, Abigail didn’t expect to see much.

She never thought to find that the video alone had made hundreds of likes and driven fifty more people to follow her overnight. 

She decides to do a follow-up and puts the phone out during breakfast while Hannibal is watering the plants behind her, making sure to get them both in the frame.

“Dad, you went viral,” she tells him, looking at her phone camera.

“You know I don’t like it when you use the phone at the breakfast table.”

Abigail sighs. “We finished breakfast, right Dad? Throw me a bone here.” She looks over the camera to the other side of the table. A snicker comes in the microphone, and Will’s soft voice - still bedridden and tired - becomes part of the TikTok.

“Your father will throw you much more than that if you keep filming him at random,” Will says, only half-joking.

“Nah, he loves me too much to do that.”

Hannibal sighs, raising his eyes to the sky, and gets out of the frame with the excuse of having to cut some of the branches from the plant.

“Party pooper,” Abigail tells her viewer before she cuts the video to Will’s laughter.

3.

Another video means more likes and comments, of which a few stand out:

**kellylelly** : daddy water me

**helkyeas** : where u all from his accent is weird

**paperbag_98** : whos the other dad show us the other dad

**nellsinthesky** : hot dads hot dads hot dads

While she finds the idea of someone thristing over Hannibal and Will a tad out of place in her mind, Abigail has also reached a thousand followers on her account and the feeble call of fame forces her to look for a very specific audio to put in her next TikTok.

Once she has everything, she jumps out of the warm linen in her bed and walks to the living room, where Will is snuggling with Encephalitis on the couch. 

She smiles. Dogs bring more views, large dogs snuggling to their cute owners are a combo she simply wasn’t expecting.

A few minutes later, she’s bothering Hannibal by sneaking a peek through the door of his office, zooming dramatically on his face as he focuses on work and papers to grade. 

“It all started when my mom met my dad, then they fell in love, and they had me. Hi, I’m Riley, and my life is kind of crazy.” Cut to Abigail snuggling with the dog and a few licks for good measure. 

The description this time reads: “they adopted me but the sentiment remains.”

She is watching her latest hits - two thousand likes and hundreds of comments exuberant about Will finally being shown - when someone knocks at the door when Encephalitis comes running inside, ruining the bed with her large paws as she struggles to settle on Abigail’s lap. The dog puts her face on the girl’s legs and demands scratches behind one ear as the culprit who let her in, none other than Will himself, enjoys the show leaning against the door.

“Having fun there?” he asks, pointing to the phone and the voiceover that kept on repeating itself on a loop. 

“Actually, yes. People love you, you should see this,” Abigail announces, proudly shoving herself against the wall so that Will can sit on the edge of the bed.

She makes him read some of the comments, glossing over the more explicit ones until she gets to a bunch of people who simply praised Encephalitis for being a “good boi”. Will seems to fall in her trap, because all of ten minutes later they are scrolling down the home and Abigail is trying to explain the concept of queer TikTok to a forty years-old man who lives with a Nokia that can be flipped open.

“So, how many more followers did you get after these?”

“Almost three thousands now, they keep growing.”

Will ponders over the news as one eye keeps focusing on a twelve-years old flossing to the Animal Crossing main theme.

“You know what? I think I have an idea for your new TikTok.”

4.

One of the things Abigail prefers of Italy is its unique brand of comedy. 

While she and Will went over the various challenges to scar Hannibal for life, one stood out particularly: two siblings lining a row of water bottles from inside the bathroom to the hallway. yelling for their parents because, “There is water coming out of the bathroom!”

The expression on the parents faces were incomparable to anything Abigail had ever seen, a mixture of complete defeat, relief and amusement hidden behind the fake pretense of anger. 

Will decides it is time to test that particular joke on the most unstable and unpredictable person the world has ever known, so they take six bottles of Acqua Rocchetta, which is worth more than a bag of dog food, and line them up neatly from the bathroom, creating a perfect row.

Since the audience is so keen with them, Will choses to be the one in front of the camera - something he only does in favor of Hannibal or to spite him - and starts yelling, “Oh my God!” in a desperate voice, while sneaking conspiracy glances behind the phone to Abigail.

“Hannibal come here, there is water coming out of the bathroom!”

No response. 

“Seriously, it’s all over the floor,” Abigail supplies.

Finally, a chair screeches and the felted steps of a serial killer ready to assert his surroundings get closer and closer. 

“I don’t hear any rupture in the tubes,” Hannibal says before he turns the corner. “Perhaps we should -” he stops midway through his sentence when the tip of his foot nudges one of the water bottles.

Hannibal looks down, notices the array his family had put together, and it’s clear that his brain needs a few seconds to align itself with the situation.

“What is this?” he asks, in a monotone that betrays nothing of what he’s feeling.

“I believe this is what you’d call a prank,” Will suffices, smugness etched all over his face. “You’ve been pranked.”

“Oh, I see.” 

The time limit runs out on the TikTok, Abigail huffs but uploads the video anyway, patting Hannibal on the shoulder as she goes.

(Later, Will will inform her that Hannibal had stopped in his tracks because he felt endeared, a rush of affection coming through his body and leaving him unable to do much but nod at the situation.

She will run out of her room to hug him, briefly, before going out to buy groceries.)

5.

Sadly, Will’s interest with TikTok dies after the first video. He’s not the most outgoing guy, so Abigail figured his engagement was going to be short-lived. 

He had his fun, poking at Hannibal's person suit, and decided that was enough.

The comments on the last video are still flowing, her reputation as a TikToker revolves around the adventures of her weirdly hot parents and their renaissance household. Some people notice refined objects lying around and they point out how filthy rich they must be to live that kind of life.

She changes her nickname to wednesdayaddams for shits and giggles.

Now, it’s up to her to create content that will engage her ten thousand followers, and she believes that tipping into their lavish lifestyle will do the trick, so she takes the song from Animatics and starts planning a TikTok of “all the countries my dads have visited vs all the countries they haven’t visited”

She ends up in the living room, phone propped on the fireplace, standing still most of the time to ironically joke that yes, they have travelled in a lot of places.

She fails to mention that most of their journey have been during their first year together, to make sure the FBi lost their tracks. 

She’s not stupid, she knows that her account is a honeytrap for the FBI and that they will have to move if Jack Crawford finds them in anyway, but they have discussed the situation before continuing with the videos and it was generally agreed that it was time for Jack to face his fate.

Enche, why Will had called Hannibal with his real name instead of going for his alias. 

When they had first left, it had been thanks to straordinary timing on Will’s part. He had admitted to not killing Freddy Lounds over lamb, the day before they were going to invite Jack over for dinner.

Hannibal had forgiven him and they had woken Abigail from her sleep in the cliff house, vanishing without a trace. 

Now that the balance has been restored between them, Hannibal is starting to look over his cookbook. Abigail is not adverse to the idea of going to university somewhere else for her second year.

So, when she posts the video that basically confirms all the FBI’s expectations, she does so with a smirk and a description that is nothing but telling, “Come and find us if you can.”

+1

Her TikTok account goes silent after that, for several days nothing is posted and people start to leave comments under her last video asking if they are alright and, “Is anyone bothering you? I know how homophobic people can be in Italy, but you’re a wonderful family and we love you!”

Exactly one week after, a last TikTok is shown in the account where bloodied hands pick up the phone, recording with sluggish movements.

Will’s figure is bent over a body, it’s hard to identify them from the angle and the darkness bathes most of the scene in black, but the FBI badge on the body's chest gives all the information that the viewers could possibly need. 

Abigail’s voce comments from behind the screen, “Any last words, Dad?”

He raises his head, smirks, and says, “Next time come yourself. You know where we are, it’s rude to make us wait.”

Sound of breaking glass behind them, another corpse falls next to Will and Hannibal comes into frame seconds later, wiping his brow with the back of one hand. He kneels next to his partner and takes his face with both hands, checking for injuries before he moves his attention to Abigail. 

“We should go.”

The video goes black. 


End file.
